


the grade

by msmerlin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Filthy, Happy Birthday Tri!, If your squint you can find the plot, Multi, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Throat Fucking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmerlin/pseuds/msmerlin
Summary: "Daddy?" A word that normally would have been saved for the privacy of a bedroom left her mouth unbidden. Her eyes cracked open and she lifted her hand to hold Lucius' wrist so he couldn't pull away as she pressed kisses up his fingers."Yes, Princess?""Can Professor Snape touch my pussy?" She kissed each of his fingertips, steadily holding his gaze. "Please?"or the one in which Hermione finds our her chemistry professor isn'tsobad.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 416
Collections: Birthday Love!, Good Girl Hermione





	the grade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts).



> happy birthday tridogmom! may your smuttiest dreams come true
> 
>   
> **this is nsfw**  
> 

Hermione didn't hate many people.

Sure, there was the standard list of people she despised. Boris Johnson—well, _most_ Tory's technically, was absolutely on there. Katie Hopkins and Pier Morgan made the short list as well, but that was hardly surprising considering most of the Country didn't think too fondly of them.

But she was seriously considering adding another name.

Her chemistry professor—Severus T. Snape.

God, she absolutely fucking loathed him lately. If she wasn't so bloody fascinated by the way in which he floated around the laboratory, each measurement precise and exquisite—like he was born to do exactly that, then she might honestly fucking hate him.

He strict to the point of unfair, and frankly, fucking rude.

He'd locked her out of the lab on more than one occasion (because seriously, two minutes late was worth that punishment. Two bloody minutes!) and wrote nasty little notes on her papers in shockingly bright red ink.

Hermione wasn't even a bad student! She'd _always_ gotten excellent marks. Of course, that was before taking his course.

It wasn't even like she could drop and take Chemistry under another Professor, as he was the _only_ one who offered the damn intro course.

But his rudeness wasn't even the bloody worst offense.

Not in the slightest.

No, it seemed Severus Snape was not only trying to ruin her academic career, but potentially her personal life because when he'd scheduled this meeting between her, himself and her benefactor, she highly doubted he knew the truth.

Lucius Malfoy wasn't just some overly generous wealthy widower seeking to help better the world by paying her tuition like the school's paper had claimed.

He was about as altruistic as the wolf in _The Three Little Pigs._ Not that she minded in the slightest, because Lucius Malfor was her daddy.

And Daddy was none too thrilled with her poor marks.

He sat beside her in a leather covered chair, his index finger tapping impatiently on the wooden arm as he reviewed the detailed print out of her grade. He didn't need to utter a single word for her to know how upset he was.

Tuition wasn't cheap, and her rent was rather pricey, but it was hardly the cost that left him perturbed. He has millions over in the bank, and was more than willing to spend it on far more frivolous things than her education.

His annoyance was rather because he was down here—forced to review her grades, and deal with the judgmental stare from a man whom she knew he had a past with.

"As you can see, Lucius, your little charity case is—" Professor's dark eyes drifted away from Lucius to her, long fingers steepled just beneath his chin. "—under performing."

"You know my name, Professor." Hermione couldn't hold her tongue any longer, the brewing tension causing her internal cup to overflow. "You really ought to use it more—"

"That's enough." Lucius' gray eyes cut her direction and it was all Hermione could do to still her tongue. He leaned forward, the cuff of his sportcoat creeping up his wrist to reveal the cuff of his crisp white oxford. "Her marks are clearly lacking."

"That is putting it nicely." The professor hummed, lips curling in an unamused smirk that was normally reserved for the question portion of his lecture.

"Had you a moment to review the file I emailed earlier?" Lucius shifted in the chair, long legs crossing over on another as he settled his hands on his knee.

Hermione's brow furrowed, the corners of her lips pulling down as she looked over at Lucius skeptically. Part of the condition of his offer to pay for her education was access to her grades—total and complete communication regarding her academic career, though he never once used the power he'd requested.

Until now, evidently.

"I had."

"And?"

"You're proposition was…" Professor Snape's dark eyes wandered over to her, the edge of his nail brushing just on the outline of his bottom lip and there seemed to be something in his eyes that left her both intrigued and terrified. "...rather generous."

Lucius lifted his upturned palm, shoulders shrugging in a gesture one might deem humble if it weren't for his aura which seemed to exude posh arsehole. "What can I say? I am nothing if not charitable."

There were many reasons why Hermione decided to be Lucius' sugar baby. Money was obviously the largest of the factors, but he was handsome. Regal even. The gentle lines that came with age only seemed to enhance his features, and made it hard to deny his appeal. He could have easily had the ability to date gorgeous women across the world, but dating women came with complications, and Lucius Malfoy was not a man who liked unrest.

But charity? That was certainly not a factor. She'd never once witnessed an act of charity on his part over the last year of their relationship that did not directly benefit him in some roundabout way. Which begged to question, what the bloody hell did he offer her professor?

Hermione shifted, doing her best to tuck the burgundy corduroy skirt lower on her thighs so her skin didn't stick to the soft leather. "Then you should accept." She knew better than to interrupt Lucius when he was talking business, but this was different. It was about her, and well… she didn't have all fucking day to sit in this office! She had a biology worksheet to finish for Professor Sprout, and an essay to revise. "If it's so generous."

Professor Snape lifted a single brow in her direction, thin lips curling every so delicately, as if her insistence was more than just amusing. "Is that so, Miss. Granger?" Dark eyes flashed over to Lucius, who only watched her with an equally as amused expression.

"You heard the girl, Severus." Lucius leaned back in the chair, elbow resting on the arm as his long fingers curled over his lips.

She looked between each man impatiently, tongue pressing against her teeth as she awaited an answer as to what the hell they were being so cryptic about. Curiosity had always held a place higher than logic in her mind. It was often the reason she got into trouble, and it seemed they even at the tender age of twenty—far from a child, and barely a woman, this juvenile habit was still firmly in place.

"Please come here, Miss. Granger." Professor Snape rolled back from his desk, the soft squeak of his wheels echoing around the confines of his office.

Her brow set, eyes flashing over to Lucius, who only gave the slightest tip of his chin in approval.

She rose, hands smoothing across the back of her skirt, making sure it lay flat against her thighs as she moved toward the front of Professor Snape's desk.

"Around here." Professor Snape's lean fingers rolled in a sweeping gesture in front of him. "Behind my desk, if you'd please."

One additional glance was given to Lucius, but when he'd made no indication that her Professor's request was untoward, she followed his edict. The space between her Professor's legs, and desk were narrow, barely enough for her to slip between without touching, but she managed.

Her hands instinctively came to rest behind her, fingertips grazing the aged wooden surface of his desk as she pressed her lips together. She'd been on the receiving end of Professor Snape's icy stare more times than she cared to admit, but this was the first time his eyes held depth. They seemed to be alive, no longer nondescript pools of darkness, she could make out their richness of their hue.

Professor Snape lifted a hand, his index finger aloft and he rotated it in a slow gesture. The universal sign for turn around.

Slowly, but surely, the unimportant conversation between her benefactor, and professor seemed to morph into something darker—something that made her pulse race, and her thighs clench.

Gulping down her pride, or what remained of it, Hermione listened, turning to face her sugar daddy, who was still reclined in the armchair, poised like a king on his throne, casual and arrogant, like he owned the fucking room.

"Palms on the desk, Princess." Lucius purred.

Her fingers curled at her side, breath temporarily stalled in her lungs as his words sunk in. Palms on the desk. She knew precisely what this meant, and lord help her, she wasn't certain she was prepared to handle such a punishment, and certainly not at the hands of her wicked Professor.

She must have stayed like that, trapped under the weight of the implication, for far longer than intended, because before she could so much as make a move to comply, she felt the press of hand between her shoulder blades, fingertips ghosting across the base of her neck.

Her elbows pressed against the solid oak desk, palms flat out before her, and instinctively she widened her stance. A deep crimson blush had already worked his way across her cheek and was now moving down her neck.

Her arrangement, the very one that was paying for her to attend University, was secret. Under an ironclad NDA, It was supposed to remain just between them. It was supposed to ensure protections for _both_ her and Lucius, but based on the way her Professor's fingers trailed down her spine, it appeared Lucius had let their arrangement slip.

_Bastard._

She held Lucius' gaze, fingertips pressing into the grains of wood, trying to ignore the steady throb that flared to light between her parted thighs when she felt the bottom of her skirt lift higher, and higher and the kiss of the cold office air meet her bare bottom.

"My, my, Miss Granger." The Professor's baritone felt like darkest silk, sliding across her consciousness, working its way into the darkest recesses of her mind. "It appears you forgot to wear knickers today."

Her eyes dropped to the desk and she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, trying to fight the odd combination of humiliation and lust that coursed through her veins.

"It appears you are not only disobedient, but also a slut."

Lucius laughed, blond hair sliding across his shoulder as he leaned forward. "I wouldn't say that, old friend. My Princess knows how exquisite her cunt is, and loves to show it off… don't you, my dear?"

She could feel her voice, begging to tickle up her throat and answer, but fear made it impossible. It was one thing to be Lucius naughty little Princess in private, but in front of her Professor? Well, that was something else entirely.

He would judge her.

He would mock her.

He would—

" _Yessss._ " A single digit traced her slit, the delicate brush forcing words to form a large lump in the back of her throat, and turning the proverbial boulder to rubble in one fell swoop. Her head fell forward, a curtain of curls hiding her face as her mouth fell open.

"It's such a shame she'd been so defiant." Professor Snape murmured behind her, his voice low and slick, like fresh honey. His finger pressed between her sodden folds, the rough pad of his finger brushing across the hood of her clitorus, eliciting a small gasp in pleasure as she rocked back into his touch. "I would much rather taste this cunt than punish her."

"Perhaps another time?" Though she couldn't see him, she could hear the almost playful way her Sugar Daddy spoke. She knew there was a sparkle in his gaze, mischief dancing in the beautiful blue landscape like he was the trickster god himself. "Incentive for passing marks."

"I think we could work something out."

His exploring touch disappeared, much to her dismay, and a light tap at the inside of each of her feet followed. Hermione shuffled her stance wider, silently praying that if she did well—if she listened, and took her punishment with no objection, that maybe, just maybe, they'd show her some mercy and give her what her body desired.

Behind her, she heard the shuffle of loafers on the tiled floor, and the ruffle of fabric. Lifting her eyes up, she looked over her shoulder, catching a fleeting glimpse as her professor cuffed his sleeves.

"Princess, you are to count aloud for Professor Snape," Lucius stern tone called her eyes forward, and she nodded. "And do remember to thank him for each one."

"Ready, Miss. Granger?"

Hardly, but she didn't dare tell them.

Instead she let loose a long breath, expelling every ounce of oxygen from her lungs, willing her body to fall pilant to his whim. "Yes, Sir."

A sharp intake of breath could be heard, as if the address were shocking, but it didn't seem to slow him down.

_Smack!_

Fire. The loud crack of a palm against her backside echoed around her, and as the flare of pain gave way to a low heat that spread across her skin, it was all Hermione could do to gasp. "One… thank you, sir."

_Smack!_

Her other cheek wobbled, the sting from the spanking smarting her skin. "Two… thank you, sir."

_Smack! Smack!_

Rapid succession, two blows alternated between the globes of her ass, so fast she could barely rasp out their count and corresponding thank you's before the assault began again.

She'd managed to hold Lucius' gaze, counting slow, breathing through each blow, relishing the way the pain morphed into a burning pleasure that worked across her body. Every ounce of her was on fire, The once chilly room now felt stifling, and she could feel her sweat seep into her cotton blouse.

It wasn't until she'd reached twenty, that she was unable to look her Daddy in the eye, the sensory overload making it near impossible to do anything beyond feel, but she stayed strong. Back arched, pushing her ass higher as her Professor took his time painting her backside red, each methodical swat driving her further into madness.

"T-Thirty...Than—." Her voice quivered, tears already leaking from the corner of her eyes and she had to shift her grip to around the desk of his desk for fear of floating away. Fat salty droplets littered the desk beneath it, staining the paper calendar that protected the aged wood. "Thank you."

"Have you had enough, Miss. Granger?" Professor Snape was breathless behind her, his normally sharp tone now choppy and uneven with need.

"She can take ten more." Lucius, ever the sadist, was perched on the edge of his seat, eyes dark as he drank in the scene. "Can't you, Princess?"

Her nails dug into the wood, soft enamel bending under the pressure as she gave a quick nod.

Ten more.

She could do ten.

She could do twenty if he meant those long fingers would sink deep into her quim and bring her relief to the growing fire that was blazing between her thighs.

"I don't know, Lucius. She's—"

"Please, Professor!" Hermione's eyes snapped open wide as she looked over her shoulder. "Please give me ten more, sir."

She couldn't see him to gauge his reaction, to see if he was willing to finish that he'd started, but when she rose on her toes, her low back arching higher to she could present more of her backside to him, a sharp intake of breath was the only indication she needed that he was as affected as she was.

His delivery of her final swats was merciless. Long fingered palm caressing nearly every inch of her backside and thighs, leaving no amount of her creamy skin unpainted. When the final blow was given, the slow leak of tears morphed into a steady cascade, leaving little doubt her cheeks were as red and splotchy as her rump.

" _F-Forty!"_ She gasped through attempts to fill her lungs. Her body practically vibrated, torn between need and release, as if unsure which way to focus the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She could feel her essence slick her thighs, exposing to her most hated professor just how badly her body enjoyed the punishment he'd delivered. She laid her cheek against the desk, heavy eyelids keeping the room dark. "Thank you, Professor."

"And what are you thanking him for?" Lucius silken purr was close. She didn't hear him move over the rushing sound of blood pounding in her ears, but she wagered to guess he was standing just before the desk. Soft fingertips pushed across her tear stained cheek, gingerly tucking the tiny curls that clung to her skin behind her ear.

"For teaching me a lesson." She lifted her head, nuzzling her nose against the center of her Daddy's palm, lips pressing soft kisses against his delicate skin. No longer the defiant twenty-something year old, Professor Snape's firm hand had managed to pull her into the subspace that she knew Lucius craved.

She was pilant.

She was needy.

She was his darling little Princess.

"Daddy?" A word that normally would have been saved for the privacy of a bedroom left her mouth unbidden. Her eyes cracked open and she lifted her hand to hold Lucius' wrist so he couldn't pull away as she pressed kisses up his fingers.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Can Professor Snape touch my pussy?" She kissed each of his fingertips, steadily holding his gaze. "Please?"

Lucius' lips curled, slow and devious, until even the very sparkle in his eye gave way that putting her in this position—needy, broken-in, and wanton, was his ultimate goal. "Of course he can, but I do think you need to ask your Professor."

Hermione nodded, letting his index finger graze against the curl of her bottom lip, wetting the very edge of his digit before letting go so she could push up from her prone position on Snape's desk.

Her skin burned, screaming in protest as she rolled over and sat before her Professor, who stood frozen a mere arm's length away from her, as if dumbfounded by the conversation that just took place.

Her hands curled around the hem of her skirt, gathering the thick fabric and she pulled it up, exposing her sodden cunt to the Chemistry Professor as she spread her thighs wide. "Professor Snape, would you _please_ touch my pussy?"

She sucked in her bottom lip as she watched his carefully crafted facade crumble before her eyes.

Severus Snape was many things.

Orderly, stern, clipped, and a total fucking asshole, just to name a few. But out of control? Never.

Fire took a hold of his gaze, and the twitch in his jaw was no longer due to annoyance, but rather an attempt to remain in control.

He moved toward, hips brushing against the inside of her knees, and his right hand moved to cup her mound. "Only because you asked so nicely, Miss. Granger." He curled his other hand under her knee, lifting her left leg until he could prop her foot against the edge of the desk.

Hands curled around her shoulders, and a gentle tug eased her across the desk, curls spreading underneath her, giving the appearance of a halo that seemed like a stark contrast to the devil horns that knew for certain belonged there.

"Such a good girl." Lucius cupped her jaw, thumb stroking across her lips as he peered down at her. "While Professor Snape plays with your pretty little pussy, what do you say I fill that mouth?"

Her eyes widened, hips arching towards her Professors fingers as she stroked across her slit, coating them in her slick. "Y-yes Daddy." Her heart fluttered, enraptured in watching as he opened his trousers with a single hand, the other still stroking at the skin across her throat.

Her mind was torn, trying to focus on the opposite ends of her body—Her snarky Professor between her thighs, and Lucius at her head. It felt like more a war, than pleasure as she tried to focus on every bit of attention they lavished upon her.

Snape's wicked fingers parted her folds, exposing her warm dripping sex to the decidedly colder air of his office, but instead of shivering, she lifted her hips off the desk, rocking gently into his fingers as he stroked them across her exposed cunt.

"Your claims of our perfect her cunt were astoundingly correct, Lucius." Snape slowly breached her entrance, sinking a digit inside her. The sensation was sublime, just scratching at the need that riddled her body. But she knew that one finger would never be enough.

Snape set a slow pace, as if exploring her body, trying to determine the best way to elicit small gasps and whimpers of pleasure that bubbled up her throat. Above her, Lucius took his time, slowly pulling his cock free from the confines of the tight silken trunks.

He was already erect, the head of his cock redden and weepy. Her tongue ran across her lips, her inner goddess practically weeping as she tilted her chin up so her mouth was better angled to take his cock.

"Open up, Princess." Lucius' fingertips danced across the middle of her throat as he brushed the head of his cock across her lips, as if painting her mouth with lipstick.

Hermione wasted no time in following his edict, tongue eagerly sliding across the underside of his cock as she reached above her, fingers hooking in the belt loop of his trousers to tug him closer.

" _Fuck,"_ Lucius gasped, lifting up the hem of his oxford to hold it against his abdomen as he watched his cock sink into her mouth and throat. She knew precisely what he liked, how he enjoyed the feeling of his cock hitting the back of her throat, breaching the tight constriction of her windpipe. She also knew that she would be rewarded handsomely—monetarily and in orgasms, if she performed well.

This wasn't just about getting a better grade. No, Lucius clearly wanted to show off his latest pet project and Hermione was more than happy to comply.

Lucius rocked into her mouth, the gentle push and pull allowing her adequate time to breath as Snape slipped another finger into her cunt.

She clenched around his fingers, hips rocking in time, encouraging them faster as he scissored them in and out of her body, providing that exquisite stretch that only seemed to inspire louder and louder sounds to tickle up her throat.

That piano like string coiled in her belly, pulling taut until every muscle in her body was engaged. Snape added another finger, dark praise rippling across her skin as he spoke of how well she took what he gave her, how beautiful her pussy looked swallowing his fingers, how much he wanted to fill her cunt with his cock.

The words were heady, doing something to her she didn't think possible.

All the hatred, and disdain she had for the man between her thighs only seemed to be fueling the darkest desires to allow him lay claim to her. To let out the frustration she felt for him in the form of a well earned climax.

Lewd wet sounds filled the small office, should anyone be just outside the heavy oak door, surely that would hear what was occurring inside, but if anything, that fact did little to deter her from wanting—no, _needing_ more.

"That's it—just like that, Princess," Lucius rasped as his pace stuttered, falling from his rhythm to indicate his own end was near. "You take it so well." His cock slid into her throat, blocking her airway for a brief moment before pulling back.

She gasped for breath, eyes watering, leaving mascara trails across her temples and before her Daddy could catch his breath, she was pulling him back into her, swallowing down as much as his cock as she could.

He always made sure she was taken care of. He catered to her every need, want and desire. This time, she wanted to make sure he was satisfied first.

With a snarl, his cock pulsed in between her lips, hot seed spilling directly down her throat as his hand tightened its hold on the slender column of her neck. For one blissful moment, the world seemed to stand still. Not even the pounding of her heart existed as her oxygen supply was abruptly cut off with his thrust, and behind her closed lids, fireworks burst to life.

Her mind grew foggy, lost in an oxygen deprived euphoria, and just as her lungs burned, begging for fresh air, Lucius pulled back and withdrew from her mouth.

The sudden influx of new breath, coupled with the unrelenting fingers that worked in her cunt in quick, pleasure building thrusts, sent her toppling over the edge.

She couldn't scream, nor moan, nor make a sound as her body spasmed on the desk. She could feel her thighs clamp around her Professor's hand, holding his fingers captive and though she might later deny it, she had reached down to hold his wrist in place as she fucked his fingers herself, riding out the tidal wave of bliss that waved over her.

She didn't know how long it lasted, but by the time she let go of Snape's hand, body limp against his desk, it felt as if she ran a marathon.

Every muscle in her body ached, from the tips of her toes to each follicle of hair. She was sedated, drowning in ecstasy, spread across her most loathed Professors desk without an ounce of shame.

"Well, Severus—" Despite the return to his posh cadence, her Daddy still sounded breathless. She could make out the trill of him pulling his zip closed, likely righting his disheveled appearance. "—I think Miss. Granger has displayed proper repentance. Perhaps a reevaluation of her marks is in order?"

Hermione lifted her head, heavy eyelids cracking open, watching as Professor Snape lowered himself in his chair, index and ring finger hidden between thin lips, peaks of red tongue flashing around them before they were pulled from the confines of his mouth with an audible _pop!_ "Mmm," His eyes drifted closed, savoring her flavor he'd pulled from his digits. "I think I might be able to take another look."

Hermione gulped, helpless under his gaze. When he opened his eyes, he didn't even bother to look at Lucius. His fingers traced his lips, dark eyes seeming to foretell all of the wicked and debauched things he intended to do to her. "Though, I must insist we make arrangements for tutoring. Miss Granger seems to require special attention and I am more than happy to further her education."

**Author's Note:**

> beta credit to KatieDeCelis & [Vesperswan!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperswan/pseuds/Vesperswan)
> 
> make sure to check out the rest of the birthday collection and read all of the lovely fics written for the fabulous [tridogmom.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom)
> 
> find me on facebook & tumblr!
> 
> until next time. xx


End file.
